Star Fox: Revival
by gamewriter2014
Summary: Two years since the Aparoid crisis, and another year since Lylat's last confrontation with a force they only then learned about, humans. The aftermath to that sudden surprise left Lylat a new ally as well as an enemy, Star Fox gaining a new human member as well. Peace had been made during the time with the new allies, but soon, as Nothe Christaphor learns, is going to end too fast.
1. Chapter 1

Just one year ago I had a big fight with my sister, Lizabeth. Since then the only thing I had heard about her was she joined a group of mercenaries from Lylat. I had no interest in calling Liz, it was best that she'd left. If she couldn't last in the United Galaxies military then she'd never find the reason to talk to me. That's what I'd hoped.

Since our fight, the type brothers and sisters typically had, I spent my time advancing in rank to distance myself from her. I forced myself to make friends with as little people as possible. That's how you become more focused some could claim. It never helped me, I was too distant from people and allowed myself to become judgmental. I couldn't stand certain people.

So my focus on a military career had given me some information that I needed to know. That year ago, Lylat was heavily attacked by a group of angry humans. Somehow the United Galaxies heard about this and joined the fight giving us a new ally. Liz had joined Star Fox after they dispatched the invading forces. Lylat gladly opened discussions with United Galaxies on trading scientific data each side wanted while allowing Lylatians to move into the capitol to show peace between us.

I, however, didn't get the honor to meet a Lylatian until the day I saw Lizabeth again. That was the start of a major change, not just for me. It started everything to happen in the future.

It was on a normal rainy day on the planet creatively called Jungle Wash, if it didn't stick by now the planet was covered in jungle. I'd been stationed there for standard patrol watch which really meant I had to watch the patrol units, nothing fun. The place I had to stay was a building placed on the ground where tree roots had been no issue. With the level of the residence it was easier to see some of the beautiful rivers just from the bedroom windows. On that specific day and time I spent some free time watching this river since there was nothing else.

While I'd pretty much zoned out, there was knocking on the front door. One of the off duty patrol men answered for me and was chatting to whoever it was. Not long did it take for my name to be called out to come down. Following everything I was taught, I went downstairs and started saluting in respect. Immediately I ended the respect.

"Heya! How're you?" my sister, Lizabeth.

Lizabeth stood in the entrance room letting her hair drip all the rain water on the floor. She still had no respect for correct behavior. Liz still wore that buttoned-up light-blue long coat of hers with a recent addition of a yellow scarf (and she just had to have a curtain of hair on the right of her face with the rest tied up). She had a companion with her, a fox Lylatian covered in a rain coat and hat unlike my sister. He didn't seem to be as disrespectful as her since he stood out on the porch rather than inside and ruining the floors.

"Oiy Nothe! Still there?" Lizabeth is very annoying I swear.

"Go away" I started to walk back upstairs.

I think it was barely the first step when her friend started to talk.

"There's something that involves you over in Corneria. General Pepper had asked us to pick you up before other things"

Corneria, the capitol planet of Lylat. I had no idea why I'd be dragged there.

"What is it over there? I'm a member of the United Galaxies army, not Cornerian" I stayed half on the first step and half on the second.

"Well, uh…kinda…y'know…not…disclosed? I-it's official stuff, we're not allowed to know, yeah" Lizabeth had to be lying, didn't have to know her for that.

"If this is your way of fixing things, go away"

I continued back up the stairs for two plus steps before another interruption.

"Trust me you do want to go. This goes beyond political issues"

"Yeah, if it were just politics I wouldn't be here" Lizabeth pretty much won me over with that.

I walked back down the stairs towards the door, and past Lizabeth.

"Hey!" she was upset I ignored her.

"Nothe Christaphor, you?" the patrol man was watching still, he needed a good example.

"Fox McCloud, would this be a yes?" Fox got it right.

I nodded. He seemed happy.

"We better take off now" Lizabeth started getting pushy.

"Sure, whatever," I looked over to the patrol man, "send a message to G.P. that I have to leave"

"Yes sir!" he saluted then ran off to do what he was instructed.

I had followed Fox out the door and into the rain puddles. What I meant was there was a puddle at the bottom of the steps. Yes I wished I'd been allowed to bring luggage for a change because of the mud. Just had to live with it for now. I bet if Fox could stand Lizabeth he could stand mud prints at least until I could clean up.

Well while I'd freaked out about the mud, Fox casually walked past to lead and Lizzy pretty much stomped in the mud splashing me even more. _Sisters_. Just had no care for much…

Knew he was a germaphobic! Or close to that. I only got to hear that term from some friends. Only reason honest. Seriously getting him freaked out was the best reaction to watch ever.

Fox would never be happy with that so I had to pretend to "accidentally" splash him. Last time I may get the joy in that until who-knows-when! Yeah, so, I kept on walking through the mud path knowing Nothe was following. He'd never turn and run once he agreed to something, or at least when I last knew him. Anyway Fox got him pretty well convinced; no worries.

To tell the truth he wasn't looking way too happy when we walked past all the local buildings. Guess his girlfriends aren't happy, if he has _any_.

"Liz, the 'port is that way" Nothe…we know.

" _Great Fox 2_ couldn't fit in the local ones, we were stuck with a clearing" Fox was quick to say.

Oh I imagined his face all right! All confused 'n such…juuuust normal of him! Wait 'till he hears of what happened to the first _Great Fox_ …

"Two? I thought you weren't part of the mili-"

" _'_ _Ya better ask ol' Pep' 'bout it!_ '…quote-quote" I was tempted.

Nothe raised his 'brow at me. Obviously he'd never taken the time to learn about last year while he was busy going "… _Whatever_ " at people. Or, was that the wrong person I'm thinking of? Meh, gotta be him saying that. I imagine him saying all that, all day.

"I think you'll find the trip long enough to talk to Peppy, he'd be glad to explain. If Falco isn't doing his _usual_ "

Aw Fox! Should've let Nothe figure on his own! Well fruity…hm. I'll figure what to confuse him on later. Give me time, plenty o' time. I'll come up with somethin'!

"I would appreciate it"

Bleh, him and the whole manners thing. Seriously, doesn't that _ever_ getting boring? I mean come on, Nothe and I were raised around Grandma Keisha. _Grandma Keisha_. If there's anyone that makes manners boring, probably would be Keish'. Or Aunt Chaya, she also is involved in that.

"Now, how may I hear more of why I'm being brought to Corneria?"

Dude, I told you back there why we can't. Geez.

"You'll have to wait"

Ugh, could we just ignore him? Nothe just never listens…


	2. Chapter 2

Besides being left in the dark about the reasons of being led places, I was told quite a lot about Star Fox's main line of work. Mercenaries who actually question their employer's intentions, I'm surprised they get work. The main reason people like to hire mercenaries is because they never stop to ask why they have to do that _one_ task. But then I guess these days people prefer the types to not be traitorous because of payment amounts. At least I won't have to look forward to fighting my sister during a battle, unless it was one between Lylat and the United Galaxies.

"I'm going to run ahead and keep Peppy from getting a heart attack. They're easy to have at his age, I guess"

Fox left Liz and I alone on the muddy path. As he ran some mud managed to accidentally splash all the three of us. At least he does it unintentionally unlike a certain annoying sister…

"Well 'en Nothe! How've ya been?" Lizabeth ignored the rain and mud on her.

The rain started to pour more heavily than before. Convenient. Now I have an excuse to not speak to her. Huh, first time I was glad the spring rain came through this jungle, planet…the name should make complete sense by now.

" _Just walk me there already_ " I whispered so she couldn't hear me.

Thankfully Liz dropped her question to continue on the path. I now must wonder if she'd try asking again when we got to whatever ship Star Fox has. What does this _Great Fox_ …two…look like? It must be some broken down old thing considering Liz has been on it. She shouldn't be allowed on nice things considering how she treated the floors back at the Patrolmen Apartments.

I wish I could see Fox up ahead so I might follow him rather than Liz and get indoors quick. No, he legged it fast out of my view a long time ago. Despite walking at a faster pace along the unused path of mud, I was nowhere near any openings or clearings that a ship could-

"Dude! Wrong direction, sheesh!"

Liz's stomping was the most hearable thing for light-years (miles just doesn't cut it). As I turned to my left I took my comments back on how run-down the _Great Fox 2_ must've been; it seemed just taken off the assembly line. But…why did mercenaries have such a big ship? Not to forget one with laser cannons. That seemed expensive compared to what they had to have been earning yearly.

I followed Lizabeth while staring at the ship in amazement. She was allowed to walk around on _this_? They must really not care if she messes it up.

"Move your feet!"

Her patience gave in and rudely grabbed me by the collar. She pulled me all the way into the wide-open hangar bay that impressed me further. Inside there were five single-pilot fighters of Lylat design; Arwings. I may not have been familiar with what a Lylatian looks like, but I have gotten plenty of glances at their technology. It still is cool, as my two friends would put it, how they've figured how to launch over five ships in the same bay.

Not that the United Galaxies haven't tried or gotten close to that seemingly minor accomplishment. In the past, and present, there have been one too many incidents where too many singular ships tried taking off at the same time. All I'm going to say to describe how that ended was…well…major difficulty in putting out some serious fires.

"Hey Slippy!" Liz shouted above.

The Arwings where parked above us, held aloft by some mechanism on the ceiling and that was attached to a guiding rail to launch the Arwings. The access to them was a catwalk also above us. I was trying to decide if Lizabeth was calling to the blue falcon, who had a red jumpsuit with a silver jacket and boots. It could've been that human girl sitting next to him on that Arwing; she had some "western boots" on with a red short-skirt, green tank top, and a blue jean jacket on. I think the only normal thing about her whole outfit had to be her black hair she lazily tied back.

"Hey, Slippy!" Lizabeth called out again.

I was wrong on the first guesses. A frog covered nearly all over in oil, maybe, poked out from one of the Arwings next to the girl and Falcon. The frog, Slippy I take it, didn't have the silver jacket, but he had a yellow jumpsuit. The only way I could determine that was because it was such a bright color compared to the oil partially covering it.

"Yeah?" Slippy wiped some of the oil from his cheeks.

"Ya won the bet Slip'!"

Lizabeth stuck a hand into her jacket's pockets to take a silver coin out. Had she seriously betted money? What was it about anyway? This I must know.

"I…won?" Slippy put a white and red hat on his head as he crept to the edge of the catwalk.

"Uh-huh! Here!"

She flicked it into the air sending it high up. Slippy came to a late realization of flying money when it started to fly back down. He reached out to catch it at the cost of one valuable thing; balance. The catwalk had no rails on it to Slippy's disadvantage. That meant he fell down from a tall height exactly a few steps in front of me.

From habit, I went over to his side to see if he was alive. Surprisingly he was completely fine despite the fall. Lizabeth didn't seem shocked about it like I; she was busy glaring at the falcon laughing his head off at Slippy.

"Ha, ha, _ha_! So that's why you're named Slippy! It makes sense now!"

The human girl looked down at us with both embarrassment and worry. I don't think she was finding it funny like her companion.

"Are you all right Slip'?"

I looked away from her to the stairs leading up. Descending them not too far away was a hare and very obviously old. He had and orange jumpsuit with a white long coat, silver boots, black gloves, and glasses. He looked to Slippy, who got up to his feet on his own.

"I'm fine Peppy" Slippy mumbled.

He walked past Peppy with a face of shame. Peppy's presence didn't stop the falcon's laughing, but Slippy leaving did.

"Falco you should be doing something else," Peppy turned to Liz, "what happened?"

Lizabeth cleared her throat.

"Well, he won the bet. I made a bad choice of throwing what he won up so he-"

She was cut off by his hand telling her to stop. He must've gotten the rest.

"Is this something I should expect often?" I unintentionally scared the daylights out of the old hare.

He hadn't noticed me until _now_? Weird, I'm the one to be spotted first usually. Must be his age catching up to him, had he considered retirement?

"This is Nothe?"

"Yeah…"

Peppy stared at me for a while, I found it creepy. I didn't let that opinion show, part of my training taught me not to show negativity.

"I'll take him up, mind checking on Slippy?"

Lizabeth held her thumb up then ran off, to my joy. Peppy broke away from looking at me to give a strict glare at Falco above. Immediately he got up to run off, the girl following behind.

"This way, be glad Falco isn't in charge of leading you around"

From what I've seen, yes, I'm glad.

Fox had informed all of us about Lizabeth's brother's arrival. From what I could hear from her, it was a surprise he would come with us. After the information, we just went around to normal business. The others were. I waited outside the elevator doors for Peppy to come.

I could pick up a pattern of someone lost in thought coming my way with none other than a friend's constant thoughts of worry. He was coming this way as wished. First Slippy and Lizabeth came by, I must be doing long-distance reading again.

"Hey Krystal!" Lizabeth waved.

She missed the elevator because of it. Slippy had beaten her in to it to take off, he suffered a major embarrassment. No reading had to be done for that.

"Uh…I'll be going on the stairs"

Lizabeth then took off to find the emergency stairs we had. We never use them for casual purposes, rather an emergency obviously. We do take the idea of power outage in mind. I do hope we never have that problem, the stairs are very lengthy. And unlabeled.

Fox should consider having floor numbers on those stairs. Why we don't have them there in the first place was always my question.

"Watch for the wall!" I warned our guest.

He was following Peppy close behind while zoning out. I would place him as being a man of seriousness if not for the mud splattered across his dark green uniform. Besides the dirt he had it in regulation as he kept mentally reciting in the back of his head. Collar folded, sleeves unwrinkled, brown boots unscuffed, etcetera.

"Huh?" he snapped into reality.

Nothe Christaphor, a man taking all his military training seriously, zoning out and almost crashing into a wall. How…intriguing…if that may be the right word.

"So what are you doing down here Krystal?" Peppy focused on my presence, not Nothe's.

"Fox was just called by General Pepper and wanted it to be private"

Peppy sighed then crossed his arms to start thinking. He wanted to take Nothe up there before we left. Good thing we had a back-up plan for such an event.

"Why don't you go to Slippy's room and stay with him for a little while?" Peppy suggested.

He didn't explain where that was to our confused guest before leaving. Fortunate for him, I was able to take him there since I had no work to do.

"This way"

Okay so Falco _really_ got to Slippy today. I mean Slippy's working on disassembling that blaster I broke yesterday! He never stops Arwing repairs to do _that_ unless, well…today. Yep, now how to crack Falco's skull today…

" _Lizabeth_!"

Oh, here comes Krystal! Wait…had I told Nothe about Krystal being a…? Nah, I bet he was required to learn about Cerinians. But then again he was surprised to see _Fox_. Well I'm doomed when Peppy finds out I left out that info!

"Hey Krystal! And…Nothe…oh for-!"

"Fox has the bridge occupied, and Peppy wanted him to stay here until the meeting's done"

I gave Nothe my warning eye; warning him to keep his mouth shut while he was in his room I mean! _Believe_ it or not Nothe has a big problem with shutting his mouth when provoked on somethin'. He goes on and on and on and-

"Slippy doesn't seem to mind your brother"

Ah, well he better!

"How do you know-?"

"Welp, onwards we go! Oy Slippy!"

I could hear him putting tools down in the room. Wait, you thought I was _in_ his room, didn't ya? Another thing left out. Shoot.

"Go ahead!"

All I had to hear the lock click to know he unlocked the door and went back to work. He had a habit of that to get stuff done quicker. Then again, he might not _actually_ be sure of Nothe, and Slippy just might want this to be over with.

"Heya, so let's just ignore him, 'kay?" I pointed to Nothe as we both entered Slippy's room.

"Okay"

I'm gonna get a lecture on how rude that was, I just _know_ my brother. Seriously, he should just leave the lecturing for drill sergeants and Peppy.

"Anyhow Slip', why do ya think Fox has been talking with Pepper more often?"

Slippy shrugged as he stared down to his desk. I kept one eye watching my brother as he went to sulking by the now-closed door. Arms crossed 'n all.

"We've been busy these days haven't we?"

"Yeah, I don't get what's getting good ol' Pepper on edge. The war's been over for a year or so" I really don't know.

I can only imagine one event, but that wouldn't freak out that old hound as much as it appears to be.

"But, if Reina were here-"

"Dude, _never_ bring her up in case Falco's around"

"Who?"

You just had to join in at that point, Nothe?

"Reina Lanskey, you don't know the name?"

Oh no, Slip. Don't tell him! He needs to figure out on his own!

"I'm afraid not"

Slippy turned his entire chair around to face Nothe. I…guess he likes him now?

"She was an assassin-"

Starting there isn't the greatest of ideas, dude!

"And friends with Falco! Reina helped us out in that war, but…she disappeared at the end"

Besides hearing the assassin part, Nothe seemed curious about Rein'.

"What happened? A fight between you guys?"

"Nah," I gotta interfere, "we shouldn't openly discuss it like this in case Falco or Lindsay come along, or both"

"Lindsay?"

Can't he figure out the _only_ person who he didn't hear declared? _Brothers_ …

"The girl with Falco, he's been watching her since Reina asked that of him. Someone had to watch her little sister for her"

Does he get it now? I mean, Slippy made it real obvious.

"I see then"

I'll just leave it at " _maybe_ ".

"How about we talk about something else? Like…uh…anime!"

"Please no, Liz. I've heard enough from Chris"

I forgot Chris! That bilingual dude, now I want to forget again. He _loves_ to flirt with girls in " _French_ " or maybe " _Italian_ ". Whatever the heck that is. Most of the time I swear he makes the words up. How do I guess that?

I was one of those " _victims"_ up 'til he heard I was Nothe's sis.

"Whatever the General's wanting with Fox, it better be about that assistance we were told about! I'm crossing my fingers for Bill"

"I hope it is Bill! He's awesome!"

"I know dude! Hey think he'll probably be up for another battle when we get there?"

"I hope; I'm getting better!"

Nothe cleared his throat and silenced us. He _does_ realize our place our rules, right?

"We haven't left yet, correct? If you can quit the fangirling, then I won't run off"

Gee break the fun will you? I swear…

"If you run off you're going to get in some serious trou-"

I shushed Slippy to avert _us_ getting in trouble. He was gonna cause us more issues for saying why he was here!

"Liz, what will I get in trouble for?"

 _Oh Krystal! Please come and get me outta this problem!_

"W-wait I got the wrong thing! H-ha ha…? Y-yeah…?"

Oh gosh, Slippy's really turning into a deep blush! Gah! Why must it be me and Slippy to suffer?!

"It's time to launch"

Oh my soft-toned savoir! Thank you for saving me from the demon named Nothe!

"Finally!" Slippy and I shouted and fled the room.

Lindsay oughtta lead him. She'd be too shy to initiate Nothe's horrible judgement.


End file.
